The present disclosure relates to a coil component and a board having the same.
Electronic products such as digital televisions, smartphones, and notebook computers, have commonly transmitted and received data in a high frequency (HF) band, and henceforth, it is expected that such information technology (IT) electronic products will be more frequently used in practical applications, since such devices are able to function independently and are also able to be connected to one another via universal serial bus (USB) or other communications ports to have multiple functions and high degrees of integration.
As smartphones have been developed, demand for highly efficient and highly functional small and thin power inductors able to operate at high levels of current has increased.
Therefore, currently, a 2016-sized product having a thickness of 1 mm has been used, instead of a 2520-sized product having a thickness of 1 mm commonly used in the past. Further, and it is expected that products will be further miniaturized to have 1608-size with a thickness of 0.8 mm.
Simultaneously, demand for an array having a reduced mounting area has also increased.
The array may have a coupled or non-coupled inductor form or a combination thereof, according to a coupling coefficient or mutual inductance between a plurality of coil parts.
Meanwhile, in a case in which a coupled inductor is able to decrease inductor current ripples while having the same output current ripples as those of a non-coupled inductor, the efficiency of an inductor array chip may be improved without increasing the size of a mounting area thereof.
In various applications, coupled inductors having a coupling coefficient of about 1.0 to 0.9 while having a certain degree of leakage inductance have been required, rather than non-coupled inductors.
Therefore, there is a need to manufacture an inductor array product capable of decreasing inductor current ripples by increasing a mutual inductance value while having a certain degree of leakage inductance that is not excessively low to decrease output current ripples.